


[IDWR-3.5] A Family (Is What We Create)

by Erix



Series: IDWR [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDWR系列第三部番外（共5章）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie刚出生的那半年，Steve和James的生活简直天下大乱，因为他们不是一夜之间多出了一个宝贝，而是一下子多出了三个孩子。为了让Maggie在自己家长大，Steve决定把Peterson一家三口全部接到家里来住。Lisa临时住进Maggie未来的房间里，Brian则愉快地搬进了James给他改装的车库房。

开始的时候双胞胎非常拘束，他们虽然已经和Maggie的两个爸爸相处了将近一年，但真正搬家还是让他们感到不安，Erica必须不断地告诉两个孩子，这样的安排只是临时的，他们的房子会由邻居Thomson太太照看。半年后等Maggie断奶，三个人就可以一起搬回家里住了。

“如果小Maggie没有奶水吃，就无法健康地长大，那样岂不是太可怜了吗？”Erica对双胞胎说道。

“可是Steve和James才是Maggie的爸爸，你是我们的妈妈，他们应该负责给Maggie喂奶！”七岁的男孩指向站在自家客厅里的两个高大男人。在他看来，Steve和James应该为Maggie的成长负起责任来，不能事事全靠他们的妈妈。

James趴在Steve的耳边小声说道：“他这么一说我简直觉得咱们俩是世界上最没用的家长，连喂奶都不会。”Steve听了拼命忍住笑。

Lisa一巴掌拍在Brian的后背上：“你这个笨蛋，Steve和James都是男人，没有奶！”

“Lisa！我跟你说过多少次，不许管你弟弟叫笨蛋。”Erica严厉地说道。

现在James把脸也埋在Steve的肩上，他虽然没有笑出声，但身体颤个不停。“别笑了嘿！”Steve小声说道，实际上他自己也憋笑憋到胃痛，真不知道Erica如何能保持一脸严肃。Steve低头看向婴儿车的篮子里，小婴儿睡得正香。他把右手伸进篮中，用食指的指背轻轻蹭了蹭Maggie柔软圆润的脸颊。婴儿睡着的时候，五官都攒在一起，两只小手攥着拳头放在肩膀旁边。

大人们无法决定Maggie到底长得像谁，她有着柔软的浅金色头发和蓝宝石一样的眼睛，肤色和发色都和她的生身父母儿时如出一辙。但就五官来讲，Steve总觉得小家伙长得更像James。

Natasha显然同意Steve的观点，她问他们是不是在医院的时候搞错了精子，这话让产科的护士听到了，自此之后她一直都用很鄙视的眼神看Steve和James，就好像二人在医院里干过什么见不得人的事情。Steve觉得冤枉透了，他一个人在准备室的时候，James甚至都没进屋，全他妈得靠想象力。

此时Brian委屈地看着母亲，他只知道男人和女人肚子里的“器官”——别管“器官”到底是什么——不一样，不能生孩子，但他从不知道喂奶有什么特殊的。也许男人和女人胸部的形状不太一样？不过Brian明明见过把小婴儿抱在胸前白布包里的新科爸爸。

Erica向Brian保证说那肯定不是在哺乳。最终双胞胎姐弟妥协了，他们都很喜欢小Maggie，不希望她饿肚子。

集体生活开始的一周里，Lisa和Brian“遵纪守法”，凡是Steve提出的要求，他们都会按照执行。晚上九点准时洗漱，早上七点按时起床，早晨轮流使用洗手间；周一周三周五Lisa选电视频道，周二周四周六Brian选电视频道；每餐必须吃光盘子里的食物，不能在客厅里乱丢垃圾。在Brian和Lisa看来，这简直就是军事化管理，但他们也决定遵守去人家里做客的守则。毕竟他们去好友Luisa Demor家留宿的时候，就会完全服从Demor家家长的指示。Brian和Lisa Peterson是有教养的小孩子，他们懂得客随主便。不能给Peterson家丢脸，不能给Steve和James添麻烦。

但随着时间的延长，两个孩子慢慢安顿了下来。他们不再把自己当客人，Lisa开始与在家里定规矩的Steve讲道理。

“我不想吃菠菜……我能吃煎饼吗？”Lisa宣布道。

“Lisa，我们谈过了，煎饼是早饭，不能当晚餐吃，千层面里的菠菜并不多，你可以把它们吃掉的。”Steve一本正经地对小女孩说道。餐桌旁还有一张空椅子，Erica正在屋里给Maggie喂奶。

“为什么早饭可以吃的东西晚饭不能吃？它们同样都是饭！”

Steve求救似的看了James一眼，可James在低头假装吃饭！Steve只好琢磨了一会儿，回答道：“因为人体每天早晨需要的营养成分和晚餐不同。每顿都应该合理安排食物，这样咱们才不会生病。”小女孩好像想不出什么反驳的话来，但她也无法全然信任Steve的解释，女孩挑起眉毛看着Steve，样子和她妈妈像极了。Steve的理由只是信口开河，他被Lisa看得十分心虚，但不得不坚守阵地，至少作为一个成年人，他知道晚餐不能给两个孩子吃煎饼。

“虽然我很喜欢吃菠菜……”Brian突然插嘴道，“可是Maggie每顿都吃一样的。”

Lisa的小脸蛋一下亮了起来，她高兴地看着弟弟，虽然Brian大部分时候愚不可及，但偶尔也会出现天才的闪光，“Brian说得没错！Maggie每顿都吃一样的。我想吃煎饼，Steve你不能偏心。”

“Lisa……”Steve叹了口气，觉得自己一个头两个大，但是James仍然在埋头吃饭！Steve觉得晚上得和James好好谈谈教育孩子的问题，他尽量用和善的语气对女孩儿说道：“Maggie只是个小宝宝她还没长牙，不能吃别的……”

Lisa噘起了嘴，把叉子放到了饭桌上。

“嘿……Lisa，我把菠菜都给你挑出来好不好？”James也放下右手的刀子，揉了揉Lisa的头发，开始把女孩盘子里的菠菜往自己盘子里挑。

“不行！”Erica正抱着Maggie从房间里走出来，“Lisa，你必须把你自己的菠菜吃完！James你不要管她。”

James悻悻地抽回手，抱歉地看了Lisa一眼。Lisa觉得委屈极了，“我就是不想吃……！难吃极了！”

“我给你做点别的？我们还有西兰花，你爱吃西兰花对吗？那也一样是蔬菜。”James说着站起身。

“什么都别给她做。”Erica瞪了James一眼，把怀里的Maggie塞给了站起身的James，James连忙把女儿接过来，Maggie立刻贴到James的胸口上。小婴儿清醒着，眯着眼睛，粉色的嘴唇湿润，嘴角带着奶印子。宝宝还小得无法扭头，只能轻轻挥动小手。她微微蜷着腿，身体只有James的小臂那么长，James轻轻摇晃着宝宝，低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭Maggie的脸颊，Maggie发出细微的啊啊声。他把女儿抱到Steve身边，Steve也探头过来看。但是Lisa仍然坐在饭桌上，没有拿起刀叉，她的妈妈双手叉腰，站在一边。

“快把饭吃完。”Erica说道。

“不想吃菠菜。”Lisa固执地重复。

“我看这样吧，Lisa，把你的千层面吃完，我给你做你最喜欢吃的樱桃派当甜点。你看怎么样？”Lisa终于抬眼看向James。

“James！不要惯着她，家里又没有做樱桃派的材料。”Erica用警告的眼神看着James。

但是James总觉得坐在饭桌旁孤立无援的小女孩太可怜了，平心而论，他自己也不怎么喜欢吃菠菜，下次要告诉Steve别再做这道菜了。

“没关系，Lisa，等你吃完，我开车带你去买樱桃。你看怎样？”

“那说好了……”Lisa低声说道，仍然一脸委屈，大人们从来不讲道理，James比其他人要好一点。

Erica无奈地摇摇头，“就这一次，Lisa，快先把你盘子里的食物吃干净再说！”她在饭桌的空椅子上坐下去，想着晚饭后得跟James好好谈谈教育孩子的问题。

 

最终Lisa被准许跟James一起去买食材，Brian则留在家里看电视。

“James？”

“嗯？”

“我们开车去超市吗？”

“嗯。走着去时间太久了，樱桃派还没做好你们就得上床睡觉了。”James打开车门，把Lisa抱上副驾驶席，给她系好安全带。

“我们一定要在九点睡觉吗？”Lisa看着James。

“是呀，大家不是说好的吗？”James单手扶着车门笑着反问道。

“不是大家说好的，是Steve和妈妈说好的。”Lisa一本正经地指出来。

James把车门撞上，自己转到驾驶席，发动汽车，才问道：“怎么，你不愿意九点睡觉吗？”

“大人们都不九点睡觉。我已经长大了。”

“但是还不足够大不是吗？”

“所以什么事情都是妈妈说了算……我什么时候才能变成大人？”

“你想快点长大吗？”

“当然了！而且大人们不也都希望小孩子快点长大吗？Caley夫人总是教训我们，妈妈也老那么说：‘你们就不能长大一点？总是让人操心！’”Lisa学着Erica的口气。

James笑了起来，“嗯，大概吧。大人想让你们快点长大，但又不想。”

“为什么不想？”女孩皱起了眉头。

James看了她一眼，目光又回到马路上，“你年纪还不够大，还不会开车，不会做煎饼，不会烤蛋糕，不会剪草坪，不会用烘干机，你还不能自己一个人出去旅行，还没有工作，不会挣钱……”

“我马上就可以学会那些！”Lisa不满地打断了James。

James只是看了Lisa一眼，继续说道，“现在你觉得自己可以学会，那样就可以证明自己已经是大人了。但事实上，等你长大了，开车、做饭、烘干衣服、做家务、工作挣钱，这些事情不是你想不想和会不会的问题，你必须去做那些事。就和现在你妈妈告诉你必须九点上床睡觉，必须把盘子里的蔬菜吃光一样。大人总想让你快点长大，相信我Lisa，你妈妈肯定希望你明天就能变成一个大姑娘。但是，她不希望你明天就要被迫去干那些你可能并不喜欢做的事情。早睡和吃菠菜就已经让你很难过了，长大以后还有更多更多你不想做，却必须要做的事情，她只是想保护你罢了。大人都希望你长大懂事，学会那些大人才会的事情，但又希望你永远是小孩子，这样我们作为家长，就可以替你代劳，不让你烦恼。”

“我不明白……”Lisa小声说道。

“没关系，Lisa。大人有时候很自私，又矛盾。但是千万不要怀疑，你妈妈是爱你的。只要明白这点就好了，有时候你得原谅大人。”

Lisa点点头，她当然可以原谅妈妈的无理，这让她觉得自己已经长大了，即便James又说大人并不是真心希望她长大。她也原谅James的前后矛盾，有时候大人就是这么缺乏逻辑。“James？”

“嗯？”James歪过头，女孩正盯着他的侧脸看。

“你会变成我和Brian的爸爸吗？”Lisa问道，她知道自己的爸爸已经不会再回来了，虽然死对她来讲仍然是个有些模糊的字眼。Lisa有时候会想念父亲，她听说如果父母的一方死后，便会有一个代替的人出现。Lisa宁可这个代替的人是James。

James笑了起来，“不会。”

“为什么？……因为Maggie吗？”

“这件事情不能由你一个人决定，你妈妈才是拿主意的人，她要选一个爱她的丈夫，爱她孩子的父亲。”

“我不明白……因为你不爱妈妈？不爱我和Brian？”

“都不是，这件事情解释起来有点复杂。好了亲爱的，我们到了。”James在超市门口停好车，转到另一边，Lisa已经自己从车座上跳下来。James替她关上车门，牵着Lisa的手走进超市。

“那是因为你被Steve选走了？”Lisa仰头继续刚才的问题。她本想把Maggie加进去，可Maggie还是个不会讲话的小家伙，这显然不能怪到她头上，James无法成为她的代打爸爸（Lisa知道那好像叫做“继父”），大概都是Steve的错。

James不禁失笑，他一把把Lisa抱起来，让小女孩坐在自己的手臂上。Lisa搂着他的脖子。“没错，你说得对，Steve是个走运的家伙，他先把我挑走了。好了，今天已经说得够多了，现在让我来问问你，你想吃酥皮的樱桃派，还是硬皮的樱桃派？或者我们也可以做芝士蛋糕加樱桃酱。”

“我要吃硬皮的樱桃派，上上周烤的那一种。”Lisa立刻说道。

“一模一样的？”

“一模一样的！”

James带着Lisa在超市里待了将近二十分钟，Lisa很享受和James一起购物的过程，这回她真的想念起已经不在了的爸爸。在爸爸“车祸”之前，妈妈是很少下厨做饭的，每次去超市购买食物，也都是爸爸带着双胞胎一起。爸爸和James一样会做饭，但是爸爸带他们也很严格，和妈妈一样。James则总是对她和Brian很和善，有点像朋友的爸爸。但是朋友的爸爸对自家孩子也总是很严格的样子……

当James开车带Lisa回到家门口的时候，Lisa沉默地坐在车里，等到James替她拉开车门，小家伙还是一动不动。

“怎么了亲爱的？”James揉了揉Lisa的头发。

“你对我和Brian很好。”Lisa说道，她的语气听起来像个大人。James不知如何应答，近两年来James一直和孩子们相处，他喜欢孩子，孩子们也喜欢他，但有时候那些小孩子总会在无意之间说出一些让他紧张的话来。

“因为我们不是你的孩子，所以你对我们很好。”Lisa这样说着，突然哭了起来。James一下子慌了，他连忙想要安抚她，伸手搂住小女孩的肩膀。但Lisa一下子从他怀里钻了出去，跳下车。“我想要我爸爸！”她一边哭着一边跑向房子，自己拉开门钻了进去。

“Lisa！”James在后面叫着，他把购买的食材从后车座上拿下来，才进了屋。餐桌已经清理干净，但是Brian正趴在桌子旁边搭着他的消防局乐高模型，红色的小方块乱七八糟地堆放在桌子上。

Lisa正扑在Erica怀里放声大哭，Steve抱着Maggie，小婴儿显然也受到了Lisa情绪的影响，发出啊啊的声音，随即转成了啜泣，然后也跟着哭了起来。Steve轻轻摇着Maggie，Erica则在安慰自己的女儿。等到两个人注意到进门的James，都皱着眉头盯着他。“她五分钟前还好好的……”James辩解道。

Lisa听到James的声音，哭得更响亮了，Maggie也随着哇哇大哭起来。

“噢，亲爱的。这是怎么了？不哭了好吗？不是去买樱桃了吗？”

“我不要吃了……”Lisa一边哭一边泣不成声地说道。

Erica蹲下来把女儿搂进怀里，示意Steve先抱着Maggie上楼。James沮丧地把购物袋放进厨房里，上楼回到他和Steve的房间里。离开了Lisa，小婴儿已经不再哭泣，Steve靠着床头坐着，让她趴在自己的肩膀上，给宝宝哼着歌。James站在房门口，他不知道自己该不该走进去打扰。也许Steve和Erica总是让双胞胎抱怨，但谁也没让两个小孩像今天一样哭过。最糟糕的是James根本不知道他说错了哪句话。

他就站在房门口，检讨着他根本想不通的错误，直到Steve抬头看见他，招呼他进屋。James坐到Steve身边，和女儿一起靠在Steve的肩膀上。“Mag睡着了吗？”

Steve点点头，“刚刚本已经快要睡着了，Lisa跑进来把她吵醒了，所以才哭起来。路上出了什么事情吗？Lisa到底怎么了？”Steve问道。

“我不知道。现在我比较想哭，我根本不知道她怎么了，为什么突然就被讨厌了。她连樱桃派都不吃了。”James叹了口气，对着已经睡着的Maggie说道，“等你六岁就教你打拳……如果哪天爸爸说了什么惹你哭的事情，你就打爸爸一顿好了。”

Steve轻轻笑了起来，他换左手扶着Maggie的小身体，右手环过James的肩膀，“噢得了吧，James，Lisa最喜欢你的，她明天就会好起来。”

“我不知道，她说她想要她爸爸……”James伸出左手，轻轻抚摸着Maggie的后背，“你说要是Mag也不喜欢我这个爸爸，那该怎么办？”

Steve仍然在笑，“那也没办法，她只好将就了。虽然我严重怀疑有没有那样的可能性。James……小孩子都喜欢你。没有哪个小孩子不喜欢你的。”

“原来没有现在也有了！”James抱怨道。

“放心吧，Lisa会想通的。”Steve侧过头轻轻吻了吻James的头顶，“我再抱她睡一会儿，你先去洗澡吧。”

Steve看着爱人走进浴室，James显然无法对晚上的事情释怀。有时候Steve觉得James确实不像个家长，打从Peterson一家搬来以后，自己和Erica就好像在对付四个孩子，James永远都和小家伙们站在一起，好像一个完美的兄长，给做错事的孩子们求情。

Steve能想象这其中的原因，James和小孩子相处的方式，完全来自他与妹妹的经历。Steve不愿意回忆他的心理学课本，不想像个心理医生一样去揣摩爱人的思考方式，但他已经太了解James了。在James的世界里，他永远要从不称职的家长手里保护年幼的孩子。

Steve对他儿时的回忆已经变得模糊而美好，那些孩童时代经历的苦涩早已被遗忘，他彻底变成了大人，只记得自己年幼时的幼稚和不懂事。现在回忆童年，他总希望当年可以更加体谅母亲。可James永远不可能认同他的父母，那两个人也永远没有资格被原谅，James心里永远记得作为孩子的恐惧与无助，这样的类同感让James能够与孩子们更融洽地相处，但也同时让转换角色成为家长的他感到不知所措。

安慰James是没用的，Steve知道James不需要他的安慰，James的不安总会在心里，直到这种不安被证明是完全多余的。Steve把嘴唇轻轻贴到宝宝的柔软头发上，“Mag，宝贝，你不知道自己有多幸福，你不知道爸爸有多爱你。James爸爸受了太多苦，你能这么幸运，都是因为他的坚持。等你长大懂事了，一定要记得爱护他。我们两个人一起爱护他，听到没？”Steve轻轻对女儿说着，小婴儿在睡梦中轻轻抓了抓Steve的T恤。

James心不在焉地淋浴，动作迟缓，等他反应过来已经洗了三次头发。他花了半个多小时才从浴室里走出来，换上干净的内裤直接坐到床上。Steve仍然抱着Maggie，腿上架着一本杂志，正在翻看。James把Maggie从Steve手上接过来，抱到自己肩膀上，婴儿柔软的身体贴在他的皮肤上，让他感觉安心。Steve坐起身吻了吻他的嘴唇，正打算自己去洗澡。他们虚掩的房门突然被推开了。

推开房门的是Brian，他身后，Erica手上抱着哭肿了眼睛的Lisa，三个人站在门口，目光都直勾勾地盯在James身上，Lisa尖叫了起来，Brian则转身就冲出了房间，Erica赶紧转身去追。

James低头看看自己几乎赤裸的身体，大声咒骂着该死，Maggie在他怀里动了动，竟然没有被Lisa的尖叫惊醒。Steve赶忙又把宝宝抱回去，James立刻翻身下床套上睡裤和短袖衫，跑出房间追两个孩子，这一晚上真是不得安生。

他跑过走廊的时候看了看挂表，时间已经过了八点半，他觉得自己今天肯定会出现在两个小家伙的噩梦里了。Peterson一家搬来以后，James一直非常小心，即使正值炎热的夏季，他也从不会不穿上衣出房间。真该死，他该记得洗澡之前锁门的。

James下楼的时候看到双胞胎都靠在妈妈的怀里，Erica跪在地板上，不断安抚着两个孩子。小家伙们看到James再次出现，都往母亲的怀里缩了缩。

“嘿……”James试着跟孩子们打招呼，但是两个孩子谁也没说话。

“James……对不起，Brian一直不记得进屋之前敲门，我想他们两个是有点吓到了。”Erica柔声说道。

“我知道我身上的伤疤有些吓人，但那些只是伤疤而已……”James轻声解释道，他停在离两个孩子一米远的地方，也蹲了下去。这次两个孩子没有再试图躲避。

“几个月前，James为了和Steve一起抓坏人受了伤，你们记得的，对吗？妈妈还去医院探望过James……”Erica轮流亲吻着双胞胎的额头。

“有好多伤疤……”Lisa小声说道。Erica也看向James，她并不知道James的过去，显然也为James的身体感到吃惊。

“我曾经试过祛除那些伤疤，但是好像药不是太管用，吓到你们了，真的很抱歉。”James轻声说道。

“什么坏人？”男孩问道。

“很坏很坏的人……但是不要担心，他们都已经被Steve抓起来了。”

两个孩子都看着James，James朝他们伸出手。Erica把小家伙们向James的方向推了推，“Lisa，你不是要去和James道歉的吗？Brian，你也要道歉，下次进屋之前要先敲门，记住没有。”

James看着两个孩子，“不用道歉，为什么道歉，你没做错什么，我换衣服的时候应该锁好房门的。”

Lisa终于向James靠近了半步，她伸出小手，碰了碰James手臂上一道不太明显的细长伤疤，“还疼吗？”

“早就不疼了。”James回答道。

Lisa又走近了一步，掀起James的上衣。“Lisa……”Erica想要制止，但是James表示并不介意，他帮Lisa拽起自己的上衣，Lisa小心翼翼地碰了碰James的胸口，那里有一道S形的突起，上面还有缝合的印记，是几个月前留下的伤疤。男孩睁大了眼睛盯着他的身体，女孩眼睛里又泛出了泪光。

James感觉身后有人蹲下来，Steve的手掌按在他的肩膀上。“Mag？”James问道。“放到床上了。”Steve回答道，他的声音低沉又柔和。

“听着，这不是James的错，有坏人伤害他……但是James很坚强，他会保护你们，我也会保护你们。”

“Steve身上也有伤疤吗？”

Steve把袖子掀到肩膀，给孩子们看他肩膀上的一道伤痕。Brian突然拽起自己的裤腿，指了指自己膝盖上一道白色的印子。“我也有。”男孩说道。Steve朝他笑了笑。

Lisa突然搂住James的脖子，脸蛋贴在他胸口，小脑袋顶着他的下巴。James回抱小女孩，把她整个搂进怀里。“没事的Lisa，没事的……”James轻声重复着。

最终Steve和Erica一起把Brian带回了他的车库房，James把Lisa抱回楼上的小房间。James陪着女孩在她的小床上窝了一会儿，Lisa仍然对James身上的伤疤不停追问，James给她编了一些关于自己的故事。故事里面没有杀手，没有走私，没有大火，也没有他自己黑暗的童年。他给Lisa讲抢劫便利店的强盗，讲他自己如何遇险，Steve会出现在他的故事里，一次又一次地拯救他。

“我明白了……”Lisa突然打断了James的故事。

“明白什么？”James问道。

“是你选了Steve，没有选妈妈，因为Steve救了你。我都明白了。”女孩看着他的眼睛，认真地说道。

James觉得眼圈发热，他单手把女孩搂紧，关掉了台灯。“就是那样，你说得没错，我和Steve先遇到了，我们选了彼此。Lisa，我虽然不能当你爸爸，但我会一直爱你的，你和Brian，还有你妈妈。我们是一家人了。‘爸爸’是个很重要的称谓，你应该把它留给你父亲。”

女孩在James怀里点了点头，“晚安，James。”

“晚安，Lisa。”


	2. Chapter 2

因为各种原因，Natasha Romanoff新近得女的同事Steve Rogers并没给他的小女儿Margaret Barnes办满月酒，Natasha对此十分失望。

八月的最后一天，Maggie满月的纪念日，Steve Rogers甚至没回家过夜，他和他的搭档坐在调查局的审讯室里，与一个涉嫌绑架谋杀幼儿的疑犯一直耗到深夜。作为参案人员，Natasha也一直站在审讯室外间，隔着单反玻璃观察犯人的一举一动，她几乎可以肯定，这个外表斯文举止优雅的小个子男人便是他们要找的变态，但他们并没有确凿的证据，只能等待审讯招供。Steve很棒，他扮演着“好警察”的角色，在他的“坏警察”搭档旁边为犯罪者“开脱”，假意合理化犯人的动机和行为。只有Natasha看得出Steve现在处于怒火中烧的状态，暴走的边缘，Natasha觉得他随时会站起来抽出配枪给犯人的脑袋来上一梭子子弹。她自己没准会那么干，但是Steve Rogers不会。

受害的小女孩已经失踪五天了，全城的警察都在街上巡逻，新闻每日滚动播报。最终，警察于五日后的清晨，在茵伍德山地公园门口的分类垃圾箱里发现了那具幼小的尸体。经过初步检查，小女孩四日前在调查局刚刚接到报案之后便已身亡。警察们除了尽量将罪犯绳之以法，对其他显然无能为力，但是Steve Rogers看起来却像是在和自己赌气，就好像他们如果再努力一点就可以救下小女孩的性命一样。

晚上十一点的时候，Natasha的上衣口袋突然振了起来，她掏出手机，屏幕上出现了一家三口的照片，Steve Rogers在左边，包在布包里的小女婴被他托在脸颊旁边，照片的右侧是Steve的同性伴侣James Barnes。照片是Natasha在医院里为他们拍摄的，两个男人都笑得像傻瓜一样，连刚刚出生的小婴儿好像都在笑。女婴Maggie只有Steve的基因，可她却奇迹般的长得与两个爸爸都相像。Natasha看了一眼审讯室里的金发探员，有些不情愿地按下接听键。

“这里是Natasha。嘿，听着，我想Steve一时半会儿还走不了。”Natasha直接对电话里说道。

“我看新闻说你们已经逮捕了一个嫌犯？”James问道。

“嗯，我们可以把他留到明天早晨。”Natasha气馁地说道。

“哈哈。”James干笑了两声，“我觉得你们需要把那家伙的手指头一根一根掰断，还不招供就打折手腕……”

“真高兴听到这些，我也是这么想的。”Natasha又看了一眼玻璃后面那个衣冠楚楚的禽兽，想象他因为疼痛而扭曲尖叫的脸。“我也是这么想的……”女探员重复道。

电话里沉默了两秒，“所以说Steve晚上不会回来了是吗？”

“我很抱歉……”Natasha说道。

“哈哈。”这次是更加真诚的笑声，“干嘛道歉？辛苦你们了。我只是打电话来问问情况。”

“Mag还好吗？今天过得开心吗？”

“很好，小家伙早就睡了，她刚醒了一回，喂过奶又睡着了。”James声音温和，带着一点点倦意和满满的居家感。Natasha从来都知道James更适合这种生活……好吧，平心而论，James可以在任何条件下生存下来。

但是，Natasha知道有那么一种人，只要你看过他的笑容，就再也不能容忍看他哭。James Barnes就是其中之一，她希望他永远幸福快乐。Natasha痛恨他们的工作必须把James的爱人从他身边夺走，特别是在他们的女儿满月的当天。

“听着，James我真的很抱歉——”Natasha再次说道。

“嘘……”James打断了她，“如果你们需要有人来帮你们掰手指的话，记得给我打电话。如果完事了别忘了把那家伙抓回来，他这几天情绪都不好，每天也都在拼命道歉，我不知道你们有什么好道歉的。别把那个混蛋放走了。晚安Natasha，希望你们一切顺利。”

“晚安……”电话挂断了。

Natasha把手机收回口袋里，审讯室里仍然没什么实质性的进展，但是Natasha可以看出犯人已经越来越有表达的倾向。

“刚刚是Rogers太太？”坐在Natasha身边负责设备和录像的年轻探员问道。

“嗯，”Natasha点点头，她没有特意纠正Rogers太太的性别问题，“Rogers探员正在休产假，他的女儿今天满月。他们的结婚周年纪念日也快到了……”

“哇哦……”年轻探员看着审讯室内的情况，“局长也真敢，这是不是触犯劳工条例？Rogers太太没骂什么难听的吧？”

“没有，事实上‘Rogers太太’祝我们好运。”Natasha心不在焉地回答道。

“哈，Rogers探员可真是好运气，我女朋友要是有一半体贴就好了……”年轻人摇了摇头。

“是啊，是啊，Steve那家伙捡了大便宜。可是你别忘了，运气也是靠实力争取的。”Natasha对年轻人说道。年轻探员朝她敬了个礼，“懂了，Ma'am。”

凌晨四点，犯人被戴上了手铐，押出了审讯室。

Steve走出来，显得有些无所适从。

“干得不错，Steve。James昨晚打过电话。”Natasha走上前说道。

Steve点点头，“昨天Maggie满月。”

“你不能这样，Steve。我已经不想提局里的离婚率了。这才是你女儿出生的第一个月。即使James可以理解，你最好也别……”

Steve耸耸肩：“我能怎样？不回来工作？我也讨厌这样。”

“现在事情已经解决了，早晨会有新闻发布会。我可以送你回家。”

“我还想等等，把供认书打出来。我现在心情不怎么样，回家也是——”

Natasha不由分说地把史蒂夫拽进了电梯，“回家去Steve，这样对谁都好。”

 

Natasha把Steve扔在他家门口便开车离开了，Steve在人行道上站了半分钟，才掏出钥匙，但仍犹豫着要不要去开门。这些年在调查局他见过太多的例子，警察总是无法平衡家庭和工作。这份工作带着太多负面情绪，你可以选择把它们带回家，一股脑倒在伴侣和孩子身上；或者选择逃避，对家人避而不见，在外面寻找发泄。但归根到底，大部分调查局探员以离婚告终，有些家庭勉强维持，只剩下住在同一个屋檐下、使用同样姓氏的陌生人。Steve不知道这两种结果哪一个更令人痛苦。

Steve的爱人和孩子甚至和他不同姓……他们对他来说太过珍贵了，Steve必须得找到第三种出路才可以，他也相信那条路的存在。他会把那些负能量在心中锁好，等着他们逐渐被消化。这些说起来容易，但做起来却并非轻而易举，Steve想起幼女已经腐败的尸体，犯罪者的笑容，他想起自己上一次和James吵架后深夜归家，紧接着被警察带走，他想起导致James半年前身受重伤的案子……Steve仍然站在房门口，挪不动脚步。房子的大门突然打开了。屋内一片昏暗，James站在那，手里提着婴儿篮前后摇晃着，女婴躺在篮子里，也睁着眼睛。

“干嘛傻站在家门口？”James朝他笑道。

Steve盯着爱人的笑脸没说话，他也不知道自己在做什么。能进门面对那样的笑容，自己却选择干站在家门口。但同时Steve内心深处也对其中的原因一清二楚，他害怕自己让那个笑容消失不见。

“唉……”James叹了口气，Steve有些惶恐，但对方的嘴角仍然上翘，“我终于知道你之前说不愿意给我开门，我总是可怜巴巴地站在门外是什么意思了。这可真是风水轮流转啊。”

Steve轻轻笑了一下，“我不知道你醒了。”

“Mag一直哭，又吃了一顿，放回篮子里才静下来，我必须拎着她在房里来回走，停下不动就要哭。我刚刚听到门外有车声，便拎着她下楼来，却半天不见你人进屋，所以来门口看看，快进来呀。”James对他说道。

Steve走上前，搂住James的脖子，把脸埋在James的肩窝里，深深吸了口气。James抬起一只手，轻轻抚摸Steve的后背。他抓住他的肩膀，在他的脖子上吻了吻。篮子里的宝贝发出不满的哼哼声，James并没放开Steve，只是敷衍地摇晃了两下篮子。婴儿显然对失去关注感到不满，开始嘤嘤哭泣。Steve不由自主地笑了起来，他抬起头，弯下腰把女儿抱出篮子，James在他身后关上了房门。Mag被举到高处，哭声戛然而止，立刻换成了咯咯的轻笑，然后她淡得几乎看不到的眉毛皱了起来，对着Steve张大嘴，打了一个大大的哈欠，Steve和James都笑了起来。

“都醒了半个多小时了，她也该困了。你先去洗个澡，我先把她哄睡，然后再来哄你睡。”James呵呵笑着推了Steve一把，让他迈开脚步向楼梯走，Steve把小婴儿放回James手中的篮子里。现在他感觉好多了，想着James待会儿怎么哄他睡觉的事情，他就不用再去想他该死的工作。

 

James对家里多出来的双胞胎和Erica完全不介意，他喜欢家里热热闹闹的感觉，可再怎么熟悉，住在一起问题还是有的，比如他和Steve做爱的空间变得仅限于卧室，时间也仅限于午夜之后，还完全不敢出声，生怕吵醒隔壁房间的Lisa。Steve好像并不介意，他就那一副隐忍又欢愉的表情，只是喘息着发出轻微的呻吟，但是被那样温暖的身体包裹、从上面看着他的James几乎咬断自己的舌头才能不叫出来，Steve越是安静，他越想放任自己叫喊。James还不想自杀，所以他不会真的去咬自己的舌头，而是一直咬着Steve的肩膀，高潮的时候James觉得舌尖上尝到一丝血腥味。

James趴在Steve身上，感觉Steve的胸口颤动，他搂着James的脑袋，亲吻James的肩膀，轻柔得不会留下任何痕迹，和Steve肩膀上惨不忍睹的牙印形成鲜明对比。

“你是不是昨晚没吃饭？”Steve笑着问道。

“哼……”James不满地滚到双人床的另一侧，趴在床上，他出了一身汗，床单贴在他身上，感觉不太舒服，“下次我他妈不干了，费力不讨好。”

“没事儿，下次我干。”Steve侧过身，手欠地捏了捏James的屁股。James立刻回手攥住Steve的手腕，“你想再来一轮吗？”

“我还以为你累了。”Steve笑着猛地抽回手又去捅了捅他的腰侧。

“你他妈……”James再次抓住Steve的手腕，翻身压回Steve身上，这回Steve也不怎么老实地扭动身体，两个人就这么在床上打闹起来，压得床垫不断发出声响，正当James以为他们真的可以再来一轮的时候，屋外突然传来吱呀呀的开门声。

Steve和James两个人立刻都停止了动作，James仍然趴在Steve身上，他们身下的床垫还在一上一下地余震。Steve憋着笑，James一只手掐住Steve的脸，捂住他的嘴，避免他发出更大的声响。门外的走廊里传来了细碎的脚步声，大概是Lisa去了洗手间，他们听到冲水的声音，然后脚步声再次响起，Lisa回到了自己的房间里。

Steve抓住James的手，从自己嘴巴上移开，移开之前不忘给James掌心一个亲吻。“我看咱们下次去开间房好了，不然不是你先憋死就是我先被你咬死。”Steve笑着说道。

这也许确实是个不错的主意，但James嘴上不想承认，他转而说道：“你这个工作了整晚的家伙怎么还不困？”

Steve爬下床去清理，顺便拿出了新床单，James把旧床单拽下来，卷成一团扔到地板上，自己去洗手间冲了五分钟淋浴。等他们都躺回到床上，窗外天已经亮了起来。

“我有点怕做梦。”最终Steve坦白道。

James侧身躺在Steve身边，把贴在他额头上的金色短发拂开。

“我原本就讨厌小孩子的案件，现在就更……”Steve没有说下去。

James知道Steve总是心疼别人，尤其是James本人，但有时候James也心疼Steve，他爱上的这个男人好像要把整个世界都扛在肩膀上。就好像这个城市里还有坏事发生，便说明他Steve Rogers做得还不够多、不够好。但是James再明白不过，坏事总会发生，那不是Steve的错，没有什么是Steve的错，他已经好到过分。

他吻了吻全是牙印的Steve的肩膀，对他说道：“快睡吧，闭上眼。如果做梦了，我就叫醒你。”

“嗯。”Steve听话地闭上眼，很快便睡熟了。

James起身下床，关好了卧室的房门，Brian已经起床了，穿着睡衣坐在楼下的沙发上揉着眼睛。“James！我想吃墨西哥卷饼！”男孩看到James以后立刻大声叫起来。James对Brian比了个噤声的手势，“嘘……小声点，Steve刚刚回家，他还在楼上睡觉呢。”

“哦……我想吃墨西哥卷饼。”Brian跑到James身边，抱住他的腰，用说悄悄话的音量重复了一遍。James笑着揉了揉男孩的头发，“墨西哥卷饼，没问题。”

 

Natasha决定亲自给她的教女Maggie策划“二月酒”，别管有没有这个说法。Steve在今年James受伤的时候休了两个月的带薪假，虽然也算是一种福利，但凡是知道详情的人也都同情他的遭遇。James则在半年之内都没办法回到他工作的武术班教课，现在仍然只是做一些课外指导，武术班的经理Darcy不得不另外聘请一位教练来代替James的缺席。这样的损失不是Steve两个月的带薪假可以弥补的，他不欠调查局任何情分。可Nick Fury仍然决定为此提前结束Steve的育儿假，他的做法并非直接强迫Steve来上班，而是派Steve的队员Quinn去队长那里求助，让Steve主动回来帮忙。这点让Natasha觉得气愤不已。

“这种做法太低级了！”Natasha向她的男朋友Clint抱怨道。

“算了吧，Nat，Steve看到新闻也会主动打电话来询问的，效果一样。那家伙是个天生救世主，他得认命。你不让他回来，如果最后结果不理想，他心里更难受。”Clint无所谓地耸耸肩。

Natasha知道Clint说得一点都没错，但她仍然不服气，“他们连Mag的满月酒都没办，这简直让我忍无可忍，Mag可是我的教女，我必须得干点什么。”

于是Natasha第二天下班后直接坐进了Steve的汽车里。

Steve狐疑地看着突然出现在副驾驶席上的红发女探员，“Nat……你要去哪里？我可以带你一程。”

“你家。”Natasha说道。

“哦？”

“我决定给Mag办两个月生日的派对。”

“呃……”

“别说你很忙Steve！Mag满月的时候你就很忙！你总是很忙！但是该办的事情总要办。”

“哦，不是，我想说谢谢你这么上心Mag的事情。”Steve朝她笑了笑，发动了汽车，“一起吃晚饭吧。赶快给James和Erica打个电话，告诉他们多做一人份的晚餐。”

“现在好像有点晚吧……”Natasha说道。

“那我们就直接回去吧，反正James现在每次都做多，他还不太习惯给五个人做饭，总把小孩子当大人算。”

两个人在车内相对沉默了一段时间，他们绕远路避开市中心的车流，上了高速。Steve关上了车窗，打开了空调，车内安静了下来。

“你们会没事的Steve。”Natasha突然说。

Steve看了她一眼，笑了一声，“我们本来也不会有事的。”

Natasha瞪了Steve一眼。Steve仍然在笑。

又过了一会儿，Steve刚想说点什么，但是他的手机铃声响了起来，Steve把手机放到仪表盘上的手机支架内，按了接听和免提。

“Steve Rogers。”

“嘿，Steve，你在哪儿呢？”手机里传来了James的声音，他没等Steve答话，便接了下去，“你能顺便买一瓶肉桂粉吗？”

“James，今天咱们有客人，Natasha和我在一起，我希望家里有足够的晚餐？”

“嗨，James。”Natasha说道。

“太好了！我觉得我不小心做了十人份的晚饭。都赖Erica算错了分量！我现在觉得她的数学连Lisa都不如。”

“嘿！”电话里传来Erica的抱怨声，Natasha听不清Erica说了什么。

“再好不过了，Clint今天在布鲁克林检察院，我也给他打个电话怎么样？”

“行啊。”James愉快地回答道，“你们已经在路上了吗？”

“嗯，回家路上。”Steve看了Natasha一眼，“我们已经过桥了，半个小时到家。”

“那待会儿见。”

电话挂断了。

Natasha知道，对于Steve和James，一切担心确实都是多余的。


	3. Chapter 3

Clint再次出差了，Natasha开始筹办Maggie的庆生派对，经常出没于Steve家中，顺便蹭晚餐。

James把一张A4纸递到Natasha面前，“正面是Steve写的宾客名单，反面是我写的。”

Natasha大略扫了一眼Steve的名单，点了点头。她又翻到James提供的那页，不由得挑起了眉毛，“Stark……你跟他们一家人还有来往？”

“也不算来往吧，但是我自己相关的所有法律手续都是Tony帮忙浏览过的。他和Potts探员年底办婚礼，我也收到了邀请……”

“噢，James你太天真了。他没准邀请了整个曼哈顿。”

“没关系，总之可以给他送一份请帖，如果他不来就算了。”

“唔……其实这也是个好主意，即使他无法出席，只要他的秘书知道你是个熟人，起码会送给Mag一些好礼物。”Natasha伸手逗了逗平躺在沙发上的小婴儿，继续向下看名单。

“James……”Natasha想说些什么，但她转而叹了口气，没能接下去，只是盯着纸上的名字。James知道Natasha想说什么。

“那是我擅自加上的，Steve肯定不同意。但是Fury是你们的老板不是吗？我一直觉得对于Steve来说，他是最像长辈的角色了。我不希望他们两个人因为我的事情就此闹翻了……”

Natasha摇了摇头，“听着，Steve和Fury总是闹别扭，这跟你没关系。我刚来调查局的时候Steve也才干了三年，他和Fury因为给一个囚犯减刑的事情闹到被关禁闭。有时候Fury就是那个样子。现在我一想起上个月底，他让Quinn拿着案件记录跑到你家来，我就恨他恨得牙痒痒。”

“可是别管你们和他怎么闹，最后总会言和不是吗？Steve也是，你也是，你们总会原谅他。即使你说Steve和Fury闹别扭闹了那么多年，我们结婚之前，Steve还是要去找Fury问意见。我不想破坏这种关系。我想也许把他请到这种场合，他们可以平心静气地谈一谈。”

Natasha不屑地笑了一下，“James，你并不用表现得像圣母玛利亚一样善解人意。有些事情是原则问题，你这样对Steve也不公平，你不能剥夺他为你着想的权力——”

“那我为他着想的权力呢？”James觉得有些气愤，他可不是为了证明自己有多体贴、多宽宏大量才提出邀请Nick Fury的，他并不在乎半年前的事故，那多半还是由于他自己的身份泄露导致的后果。应该为他受伤负责的人已经被Natasha当场击毙，这件事情不应该留下这么长时间的后遗症。

“好了好了，你们两个。”坐在一旁的Erica握住Natasha的手，说道，“我听James说起过这件事情，听起来你们的上司至少像个聪明人，如果他自觉不妥，会找借口谢绝出席的，对于Maggie就只是多一份礼物而已。对吧？”

Natasha低头看了看躺在身边沙发垫上的小婴儿，点了点头，“好吧，没错，多一份礼物没什么不好。”然后她抬头盯着身边的金发女子，“为什么Erica你明明是年纪最小的一个，反倒最像个长辈？”

Erica眯起眼睛笑了笑，“也许是因为比起你们，我当家长的时间最久？”

“晚饭好了呦！”Steve的声音从厨房里传出来。

“你打算提前告诉Steve吗？让他有个心理准备？”Erica问道。

“先发了请帖再说吧。”James把女儿从沙发上抱起来，婴儿发出咿咿呀呀的声音。虽然她还没长到足以分辨大人们的年纪，除了给她喂奶的Erica以外，Maggie对其他人没有特别的偏好，但小婴儿仿佛喜欢高处。她喜欢趴在James或Steve的肩膀上，手脚活动的时候仿佛还要继续向上爬。

“反正我会坚持邀请Fury的。如果我现在跟Steve商量，最后他也会为了我勉强答应下来。还不如不跟他说，让他晚点再去想。这件事本应与我无关的，如果当初被抓走的不是我而是别人，也许他和Fury的关系早就缓和了。Steve自己心里有个坎迈不过去，如果他不把Fury的问题解决了，他自己的问题也解决不了。”

“嘿！你们三个，Brian和Lisa已经帮忙把桌子摆好了。”Steve走进了客厅。James立刻闭上了嘴。

“哦，马上马上。”Erica应答道，“宾客基本确定了，订自助餐的餐馆也选好了。我们今晚开始准备礼物清单。”

Natasha从沙发上站起来，“我今晚就会把邀请通过Email发给客人。”她看了一眼Steve，走向饭厅。Steve凑到James旁边，亲吻Maggie的脸颊，Maggie好像不太乐意地挥了挥手臂。James侧身躲开了Steve一些，“你身上一股洋葱味。”

“有吗？”Steve无辜地拽起上衣嗅了嗅，“切洋葱已经是两个小时以前的事情了。”

James把Maggie交给Erica，才走回Steve身边，也低头在他肩膀上嗅了嗅，“全是洋葱味。”他说完便在Steve的脸颊上亲了一下，又笑道，“不过我不嫌弃你就是了。”

Steve翻了个白眼，“那我回房去换衣服好了。”

James一把拽住他，“嘿，先吃饭，洋葱先生。”

 

为Maggie庆生的准备工作有条不紊地进行，他们找到了心仪的餐厅，预订了鲜花和装饰，设计了派对游戏，刚刚三十位客人接受邀请，礼物单任务眼看就要被领取一空了，Natasha和Erica开始准备二号礼物单。“啊，真是个小公主。”Erica逗着怀里的Maggie说道，Maggie张开小嘴要咬Erica点在她鼻子上的手指。令Natasha感到惊讶的是Tony Stark和Pepper Pott竟然接受了邀请，二人在礼物单上选择了奶嘴和奶瓶等婴儿用品。Natasha挑起眉毛，“我还以为他们起码要选最贵的汽车座椅什么的，Tony一向是个慷慨大方的人啊？”

某天晚上九点以后，Darcy打来电话，James与他的好同事聊了一会儿，挂上听筒，在电话前站了一会儿。Steve看他在电话前想得出神，便来询问。

“Darcy说她会来参加Maggie的生日庆祝，还有武术班和我们熟识的几对家长，一共四个小孩子。她说她们已经买了好多衣服给Maggie。Thor也会参加，他晚些时候会在Doodle上填礼物。”

“真不错，这样加上Brian和Lisa，我们的邻居，会来八个小孩子，足够热闹了。”

“嗯，会很热闹的。Natasha说她请了一个小丑来。具体来说不是小丑，他会变魔术会做气球，Natasha说是Clint的熟人。”

“哦，我的上帝，希望Clint不要把他某个线人找到咱们家来。”

James哈哈笑了两声，“别担心，Natasha是不会允许的，我听说是Clint的某个表亲，可是Clint不太愿意认他。Natasha说那家伙是个好人，她看人一向很准的。”

Steve也笑了起来，他倒是听说过Clint有个街头艺术家的表兄，但是从未见过。两人笑过之后，James又沉默下来。

“Darcy还说了什么吗？”Steve问道。

“她说上一个替代我的临时教练突然辞职了，他们新聘请了一个女教练。原话引用——‘美女教练，给她起了个艺名叫Sif，因为她没准是Thor的女朋友’，你能忍吗？他们真要把武术班办成北欧神域！”James笑了起来，“她还说楼里的新健身房装修好了，问我愿不愿意去健身房做教练，只做健身指导。因为我的复健期还没结束，仍然不能做格斗陪练……”

“James……”Steve皱起眉头。

“我答应了。”James没等Steve说完就继续说道，“然后Darcy还说他们准备开一个成人班，只招女性学员。近期会试行，如果报名的人多的话，他们会让Sif去教女学员，再聘请一位儿童格斗教练。Darcy最近很忙，因为健身房开始招收会员的事情——”

“James——”Steve试图打断他。

“她想让我写招聘广告、面试应征者，我也答应了。”

“James，我很抱歉……”Steve伸手搭在James的腰侧，轻柔到James几乎感觉不到压力。

“嘿，Steve，我们不是说好了，你不许再道歉了，已经过了大半年，每次我提到工作的事情你就要道歉，所以我都懒得跟你讲。”James语气不善，Steve看上去有点气恼，他抽回放在James腰侧的手，双手叉腰站在James面前没说话。

James继续道：“而且，我干了件对不起你的事情，你就姑且当做对你的打击报复吧……”

Steve挑起眉毛，“对不起我的事情？”

“嗯。”

两个人又相对沉默了一会儿，James看着Steve的眼睛，一点内疚的表情都没有。Steve不知道他所谓对不起自己的事情到底是什么，“你打算说明白一点吗？”

James眨了眨眼，“你先保证不跟我翻脸。”

Steve喉咙里咕哝了一声，然后说道：“我不会喜欢你接下来要说的，是不是？”

“你保证吗Steve？”James只是问他。

Steve竖起三根手指。

“我让Natasha邀请了Nick Fury来参加派对，他刚刚回邮件接受了。”

Steve放下手，张了张嘴，没说出话来。他叉腰站了一会儿，看着别处，然后一言不发地转身上楼去了。James站在客厅里，心里嘟哝道：说好了不翻脸的。

过了一会儿Erica穿着睡衣从楼上走下来。

“怎么了James？”

“Steve他生气了，我刚刚告诉他邀请了Fury。”James说。

“哦？这可真少见……我可以去看看他……虽然不知道管不管用。”Erica忧心地看了一眼二楼。

“让他生气好了。”James耸耸肩。

“James，你确定这样好吗？”Erica走到James身边，拉他在沙发上坐下。

“Steve他……他很少发脾气，他太少发脾气了。我听Natasha说我刚受伤那会儿他一直守着我，也不跟人说话，我醒了之后他才稍微允许自己发泄了一下……他离职了两个月，回去以后从没和Fury讲过一句话。偶尔我觉得他会在我不注意的时候盯着我看，就好像我真的死掉了一样。他说他已经不再介意我受伤的事情了，和Fury的矛盾只是单纯的工作理念不合，但他太不擅长说谎了，Steve的谎话最多骗过他自己。我很担心他。”

Erica叹了口气，“James，每个人处理情绪的方式都不同，如果Steve他不愿意表现出来……”

“可是我可以应付啊！”James小声说道，“我可以应付他的悲伤，他的愤怒。我希望他足够信任我。”

“你知道他信任你。”

“嗯，我知道，在我受伤之前，一切都好得不得了。现在倒好，虽然表面上看不出，我觉得我们两人的关系又倒退了三年。原先我觉得自己欠他的，现在他觉得他亏欠我，我们总在相互偿还彼此。感恩和偿还是不一样的，这种相互欠债的想法是时候停一停了。”

Erica沉默了一会儿，她抬起手把James耳鬓的头发理到耳后，“Steve得尝试原谅他自己，你也一样James。别想太多了，只要是你们两个，都会好起来的。”

James点点头，他向Erica道了晚安回到房里，Steve已经躺在床上了，贴在床边上，脸对着床头柜，好像要离James越远越好。James在心里叹了口气，他打算先原谅自己，受伤导致Steve担忧并不是他的错，毕竟他努力活下来了，为了他心爱的人，他用不着为此而内疚。James脱掉衣服爬上床，在自己的一边躺好，说了句“晚安”，就闭上了眼睛。虽然他过了很久都没睡着。

 

Steve和James冷战了好几天。派对当天，Steve仍然是一副气鼓鼓的样子，只有在接待客人的时候勉强摆出笑脸。Sue Richards悄悄走过来问James说你老公怎么了。James回答说Steve前一天吃坏了肚子。Sue若有所思地点点头，她和丈夫Reed给Maggie买了学步车和摇篮椅，Maggie还要再长一段时间才会需要这些。

事实证明Tony Stark确实是个慷慨的人，他带来了一个大号国际旅行箱尺寸的漂亮箱子，里面全是奶瓶奶嘴和婴儿餐具，箱子里面从两个月大的婴儿用品开始一直排到了一岁半，还配有各种精密的量具，要不是那一箱子的东西都印着粉红或鹅黄的可爱卡通图案，James会以为他送来了一箱精密的化学实验用品。

大部分女人对婴儿全无抵抗力，更别提Maggie是个远超平均水准的漂亮小姑娘，干练的FBI女探员也抵抗不了她的魔力，Pepper围着怀抱Maggie的Erica转了半天，Tony只打算送来礼物小作停留便离开，但是二人足足呆够了三个小时。无所事事的Tony一直站在他们请来的表演者身边试图揭穿他的魔术和戏法，James不得不走过去把他拉开。

“所以说你年底也要结婚了？”James问道。

“噢！不要剧透，Barnes！”Tony立刻叫唤起来，“我一点也不想知道婚后生活是什么样的，也不想知道Rogers为什么一脸便秘的表情。”

James摇摇头，“他只是昨天吃坏了肚子而已。”

Sam也是在午餐前来访的，他下午还要赶回酒吧。Sam给Maggie带来了一个漂亮的塑料浴盆，James高兴地收下礼物，想着把他自己买的那只白色浴盆送给邻居。他们邻居养的那只灰色虎斑猫对Maggie的旧浴盆情有独钟。

Sam亲吻了Erica的脸颊，Erica笑得一脸甜蜜。已经过了这么久，Sam仍然不肯承认他和Erica在约会，但是James几乎已经肯定他们彼此爱慕。“哦，James，行行好，那个好姑娘失去了她深爱的丈夫，我可是个绅士，不会趁人之危。”每次James提起他和Erica的事情，Sam就会如此回答。James觉得他实在是太绅士了点。

午餐时间过后，Erica把Maggie交给James照看，便与Natasha一起安排下午的活动了，James把Maggie睡着的婴儿篮子放在客厅角落的椅子上，给他的宝贝哼着小曲。他抬头看的时候发现Steve站在客厅的另一头看着他们，但他很快便别开了视线。James想着要不要去和Steve说点什么，在女儿的生日派对上和Steve保持冷战实在不好，但是Johnny Storm突然出现在他旁边。

Johnny探头看了一眼在喧闹中仍然睡得香甜的小婴儿，小声说道：“嗨！伙计，派对办得不错嘛，我姐他们走了吗？“

“嗯，他们午饭前就离开了，你上午有工作？”

“是呀，不然我早就过来玩了。”Johnny停顿了一会儿，问道，“你和那家伙吵架啦？”

“怎么会。”James答道，“他昨天没吃好，闹肚子，所以脸色不好。”

Johnny盯着James的脸看了半天，“好吧，我必须承认你比Steve的撒谎技术高超多了。”

James没有答话，一脸平静，一副信不信由你的态度。Johnny扭头看了看远处的Steve，突然觉得他有可能真是因为闹肚子才板着脸。他蹲下身，探头看了一眼篮子，“我能碰碰她吗？”

“当然可以，轻一点她不会醒的。”

Johnny小心翼翼地伸出食指碰了碰Maggie放在脸蛋边的手背。James都不敢确定他是不是真的碰到了小婴儿。James觉得好笑，Johnny看起来一副心惊胆战的样子，他从没见过这副样子的Johnny Storm。过了一会儿，Maggie动了动，睁开了眼，直勾勾地盯着Johnny看。

“你这家伙明明说她不会醒！”Johnny焦急地小声抱怨道，“现在怎么办？”

James摇了摇头，他把Maggie从篮子里抱出来，“如果她醒了那就是睡够了，她睡了一个多小时了。”他低头亲吻女儿，Maggie转着眼睛看四周。“你看你把Johnny叔叔吓得……”James笑着对小婴儿说道，Maggie好像听到了什么有趣的，咯咯笑了起来。

“我才不……”Johnny开口反驳，James直接把Maggie塞到他面前，“来，让叔叔抱抱你！”Johnny吓得差点没坐到地上。但他下意识地抬起手去接，Maggie躺到他的臂弯里，Johnny变得全身僵硬，Maggie显然觉得不太舒服，开始在他怀里扭动身体，发出不满的嘤咛声。

“快把她抱走！”Johnny小声喊道。

James把婴儿抱回来，Maggie恢复了安静。

“我这辈子都不想当爹。”Johnny抱怨道，“完全不是那块料，我姐也是这么说我的。”

“不会的，Johnny，多练练就好了。”James用陈述的语气说道。

Johnny不可置信地抬起头，“你竟然会说我的好话。”

“这是经验之谈。”James把Maggie放回篮子里，提着篮子站起身。他拍了拍Johnny的肩膀，“年轻人要克服恐惧心。”说罢他挑起嘴角朝Johnny笑了笑。

直到Betty和Frank Kim来访的时候，Steve才看起来心情好一点，他拥抱了许久未见的童年好友。James是第一次见到Betty，之前他们曾在电话里有过简短的交流，现在回想起来那好像已经是很久以前了，Steve答应过登门拜访，但因为James受伤的关系，一直没能成行。James把Maggie带到Steve身边，他有些心虚地瞟了Steve一眼，但是Steve好像终于放松了一点，James突然有点嫉妒起眼前的漂亮女人对Steve的影响力。

“James Barnes！终于见到你了。”Betty也笑着给了James一个拥抱，就好像他们也是老朋友一般。他们谈论着Maggie，Betty和Frank也给他们带来了漂亮的礼物。Steve和Kim夫妇谈起了往事，James便找借口离开了。他去院子门口站了一会儿，看着花园里玩耍的孩子们。Clint的那个远房亲戚真的很受小孩子欢迎。突然他背后的拉门打开了，回头看时，Betty Kim出现在他身后。

“嗨……”James略带尴尬地招呼道，他指了指花园里摆的长桌，“那边有点心，味道还不错。”

“谢谢，James。”女人挽住James的手臂。

James并不太擅长应付自来熟的人，但他并没有表现出来。“我听说你和Frank有个儿子Jonas，他还好吗？”

“他很好，但是你知道，长到十几岁的男孩子根本就管不住。你知道吗，他已经有女朋友了！‘邻居家的Fiona’！”Betty哈哈地笑起来，她的笑容真诚并带有感染力，James也不由自主地挑起嘴角。

“如果Maggie长到十岁告诉我她有男朋友了，我一定会去找那个男孩的家长好好谈一谈。”James说道。也许Maggie长到二十岁，他还是必须得去和她交往的男孩好好谈一谈。

“哈哈，可不是吗？”Betty笑道。

James不知道再说些什么好，除了Steve给他讲述的关于Betty与Frank的事情，他对眼前的女人一无所知。

Betty再次对他友善地笑了笑，“我曾经很担心Steve，我会笑话他娶不到老婆。后来他大学时交往了一个男朋友，可惜后来也分手了。”

“听他说起过。”

“其实就像Steve一直怀疑Frank一样，我对你也一直抱有相同的猜测。我觉得Steve十三岁的时候就知道自己将来会共度终生的人是怎样的，从他大学第一个交往对象开始，我总能感觉到他在对自己自圆其说。他说每一个情人的好话，把他们想象成他心中的理想伴侣来真心对待……这是他的坏毛病。我为他担心。”

“听着，我知道你是Steve的老朋友，他说了你很多好话，他说你曾经在学校很照顾他……总之我尊重你，Kim女士。我没办法向你证明什么，也没必要向你证明什么，但是我对Steve——”

“叫我Betty就好。”女人的声音很柔和，但仍然一下就打断了他，“我想你误会了我的意思，我是想说，现在见到你，我真为Steve感到高兴。我知道你就是他自打十三岁以来盼着的那个人。不管你信不信，我一眼就能看出来。你就像我的Frank一样。”

James说不出话来。

“Steve看起来很幸福，”Betty继续说道，然后她又轻轻笑了两声，朝James挤了挤眼，“当然了，我觉得他今天看起来不怎么开心，但是……我也能看出他很开心。你懂我的意思。”

James咬了咬下嘴唇，然后说道：“他昨天不小心吃坏了肚子。”

Betty大笑起来，她可真是个爱笑的女人，而且她显然一下就能看穿谎言，James心想。突然屋里传来了嘈杂的噪声，有人惊呼。孩子们都停止了游戏，呆呆地看向屋内。

“嘿，Betty，能麻烦你照看一下孩子们吗？先让他们在外面玩，我进去看看。”

Betty点点头，James连忙跑进屋。屋内已经乱成一团，所有在场的客人都退到了房间的角落，Erica抱着Maggie站在一边，忧虑地看着Steve——和Steve面对面站着的，正是应约前来的Nick Fury。Steve站在房间中央，攥着拳头。另一边Fury瞪着一只眼睛看着Steve。Natasha站在Steve身后，拽着他的手肘。

“Barnes。”Fury先看到了James，他把手里的一个小盒子丢了过来，“礼物。”

James伸手接住盒子，那不大的小方盒有点重量。

“你看起来精神不错，伤好得差不多了吧。”

还没等James反应过来，Steve就甩开Natasha，冲上去给了Fury一拳，Fury虽然比Steve年长，但他的身手却仍然敏捷，他抓住Steve的T恤侧身把Steve甩到身后的墙上，屋里临时撑起的塑料桌子哐当一声翻倒在地上。

James在心里为自家的地板默哀了三秒钟。

Steve和Fury在房子里打了起来，从来没见过受训警察打架的Frank Kim站在墙角看得一脸震惊。Natasha试图冲上去拉架，却差点挨了Steve一拳，幸亏James跑去把她拽开。

“嘿！你不管管他们吗！？”Natasha气急败坏地对James喊道，“我就跟你说这是个坏主意！”

“我还不能打架，你不记得了吗？我受伤了。”James指指自己的胸口。Natasha的绿眼睛带着怒意瞪着他。

Steve好像突然被怒火冲昏了头，他的攻击完全不成章法，吃了好几次亏。但不同于Fury的有所保留，Steve好像下定决心要揍上司一顿，最终他得以把Fury按到地上，一拳一拳打在对方的脸上。这时候刚刚赶到的Clint冲过来把Steve拽了起来，Steve想甩开他，却被Clint回手抵住胸口，按到了墙上。

“你这个混蛋！你害我差点失去他！”Steve隔着Clint对Fury大吼道，他试图从Clint的钳制中挣脱开，但是Clint不肯放手。“冷静点，Steve。你们家还有客人呢！”

Fury缓慢地从地上爬起来，抹掉嘴角的血迹。“Barnes现在不好好的吗？”Fury指指一旁垂手而立的James，“我觉得你应该更关注他还活着这件事，而不是他差点死掉。”

“你没资格说这话！”Steve的语气阴沉，他猛然发力挣脱了Clint的束缚，再次把Fury打倒。Erica怀抱里的女婴突然哭了起来，声音洪亮充满整个房间。Erica摇晃着手臂，安抚着Maggie。这次James终于上前拽住Steve的手腕。他没用什么力气，但是Steve却停住了。

“Steve……我已经没事了，你、我，还有Maggie，我们三个都好好的。这不是他的错，更不是你的错。”James看到Steve发红的眼睛里积了一层泪水，他想拥抱亲吻他的爱人，但却没有这么做，起码在人前他得给Steve留些面子。Steve径自站起身，轻轻挣开James的手，走向了楼梯。Natasha立刻跟了上去。

James低头看看躺在地上的Fury，朝他伸出手，把他从地上拉起来。James把Fury带到厨房，关上门，从冰箱里拿出一盒冰块装进食品袋里递给Fury。Fury把冰袋贴在被打青的下巴上。

“我就想说一句，我请你来不是专门为了让Steve揍你一顿的。”

“但我也没见你很积极地来劝架。”

“哼，明明是你要激怒他，如果你占了便宜我还会帮他揍你一顿呢。你可不是我的上司……”James抱怨道。

沉默了半晌，Fury突然说道：“对不起，Barnes。我为你之前的遭遇感到抱歉，那是我的责任。”

James感到很惊讶，Fury不像是个会道歉的人，“没什么，我没怪过你。Steve……他更多怪他自己。”

“我每天都要做很多重大的决定，Barnes，包括当初释放你。”

“你可别指望我会给你写封感谢信。”James皱了皱眉头。

“感谢信就算了。我只是想说，我每天都做很多决定，有时候我也不知道哪里会出岔子。我得自己承担后果。但是起码在放了你这件事上我还算没做错，这至少让我感到心里安慰。”

James想着Fury话中的含义，又沉默了一阵，他问道：“你不会拿今天的事情难为Steve吧？”

Fury摇了摇头，“虽然你邀请我来不是为了让那小子揍我一顿，但是我接受邀请也有我的考虑。”

“Steve是个死心眼……他仍然不会就这么原谅你的。”

“我也并没指望。”

“之前的绑架案你派人把他找回去也太低级了……”

“我有什么办法？毕竟那小子是我手下最好的探员。”

James低下头，看看手中还攥着的小盒子，“你没在Doodle上选礼物，这是什么？”

“你可以打开看看。”

James拆开包装，取出蓝色天鹅绒的方形扁盒，掀开盖子，里面有一块银质的长方牌子，亮闪闪的，正面雕着纽约调查局的徽章，下面还有一个编号。James挑起眉毛，“这是你们调查局的纪念品吗？”

Fury没有答话。James取出牌子，翻到背面，正中刻着Maggie的全名——Margaret R. Barnes，下面小字刻着她的生日。牌子右下角不明显的地方刻着Steve和James自己的名字，Steve的名字旁边有他的警号。

“我们也是个大家庭，Barnes，虽然有时候我们会犯错，但我们照顾自己人。”Fury说道。

James点了点头，“谢谢你的礼物。”

 

因为末了的突发事件，客人们都提前离开了。派对结束之后家里只剩下一片狼藉。James路过被Steve掀倒的桌子，地板上果然被砸出了不浅的印子。Erica正带着双胞胎姐弟在屋里收集用过的一次性餐具，把他们扔进垃圾袋里。

“Natasha和Clint还在楼上。Maggie又睡着了。”双胞胎一直在院子里与别的孩子一起玩耍，并没有目击打架事件，但他们显然都感觉到了屋里的气氛沉重，所以两人谁也没搭话，都战战兢兢地看着James。

“嗯，我上去看看。”James摸了摸Brian的脑袋，转身上了楼。

他推开卧室的门，Clint靠着墙边站着，Natasha和Steve坐在床上，James觉得Steve好像哭过，但是他不能确定。Natasha看到James进门，便站起身，拉着Clint一起离开了，走之前两人都给了James警告的眼神。James不想辩解什么，这种结果并非完全在他的意料之外。

等到外人离开，James在Steve身边坐下。

“我恨他……”Steve突然说道，“我尝试说服自己事情已经过去了，大部分时间我能不去想你在医院的样子，但是……我也恨我自己……”

“可是我爱你，Steve。”James轻声说道，“而且事情确实已经过去了……我还活着。”James握住Steve的手。Steve攥住他的手掌，越来越用力，James并没有挣脱。他们都感觉过疼痛，疼痛让他们知道自己还活着，也让他们变得更坚强。

James把手里的蓝色天鹅绒盒子递给Steve，Steve打开看了一眼，他显然知道那是什么。他取出银色的牌子，翻过来，用拇指摸过女儿的名字。他并没有抗拒这件礼物，James觉得这是个好现象。

“你有Betty，我有Rebecca，但我们两个的童年仍然都很孤单。我们的宝贝不会再孤单了，她会有很多家人，爱她，保护她。事情会好起来的。并且，我爱你。”

Steve把牌子放回盒子里，把盒子放在床头柜上，然后他拥抱了James，几天以来第一次。

“事情会好起来的。”Steve小声重复道，James知道这次他会说服自己相信。

二人相互依偎着坐了几分钟，Steve仍然红着眼睛，他却突然放开James，问道：“你到底对几个人说我吃坏了肚子？”他摸了摸自己的裤子口袋，从兜里掏出一盒药片，“咱们的好邻居特意从家取了药送给我。”

James噗嗤一声笑出了声。


	4. Chapter 4

自从Maggie搬到James和Steve的房间住以来，两个人都没在晚间睡足过五小时，小婴儿还无法连睡一夜，每一两个小时就要哄一次。Steve逐渐感到体力不支，经常早晨起不来床。调查局的同事们倒是对Steve常常迟到表示理解，但这两天James却总是一早起来就开始折磨他，完全不考虑他的状况。

James会在清晨淋浴完毕之后光溜溜地钻回床上，爬到Steve身上对他上下其手，有两次他甚至直接钻进被子里拽掉Steve睡裤替他口交。并不是James的行为对他没有吸引力，只不过两种生理需求比起来，Steve最近更想多睡一个小时。

这天早晨Steve又在James的磨蹭之下清醒过来，他一边伸手推着James的胸口，一边抬头去看表。天啊，才六点十分，Maggie一个小时前才刚刚哭过一阵又重新睡下。

Steve感觉James的手从他身下戳进他的裤子里，捏着他的臀部，James的大腿抵在他的两腿之间，两片温暖的嘴唇贴在他的锁骨处亲吻吮吸。Steve得在自己有反应之前把一切叫停，不然迟到一小时会变成两小时甚至是一上午。

Steve把James的手腕从裤子里拽出来，按回到枕头上，他把James整个翻到床上，压在他身上，只是尽量保持着和爱人的安全距离。James望着他，充满期待地舔了舔嘴唇。哦，上帝，拒绝他简直像犯罪。

但Steve是有原则的人，“亲爱的，我们得谈谈。”

James听明白了他的意思，温和的表情一下全没有了，他翻了个白眼，生气地瞪着Steve，“谈什么？谈你最近性功能不好吗？”

“我怎么觉得不是我的问题，你最近简直像是在发情。”Steve不客气地反驳道。他仔细观察James的表情，浅蓝色的眼睛似乎有点受伤。James一把推开Steve，开始下床穿衣服，弄得Steve满心负罪感。“James——”他刚想说点什么弥补一下，婴儿床上的小宝宝突然又小声哭了起来，James连忙走过去把Maggie抱起来，一边摇晃着女儿，一边走出了房门。

Steve仍然困得要命，他闭上眼睛，立刻又睡了一小时。既然已经把James惹恼了，时间还是善加利用吧。当他再次清醒过来的时候，James已经开车送双胞胎去上学了，Erica睡眼朦胧地跪坐在沙发上，逗着格外有精神的小婴儿，婴儿发出咯咯的笑声，显得高兴极了。

“Steve！快来替我一下，我得再睡一会儿。”Erica说道。Steve只好陪着精力旺盛的小女儿玩了一个小时。直到Maggie再次入睡，Erica彻底起床，他才赶去上班。

Steve很想咨询一下Natasha，James最近性情突变有什么可能的原因，应付一个三个月大的婴儿已经弄得Steve疲惫不堪，再加一个精力旺盛、吸引力致命的老公，Steve简直要为他自己准备后事了。但是“James最近在抱怨我性功能有问题”这种话他实在说不出口，想来想去，Steve打开网页订了周末的旅馆套间，下班之后路过花店的时候又买了一束玫瑰。

Steve抱着花回到家的时候James还没回来，双胞胎正在沙发上看电视，Erica在厨房做饭。

“哇！”Lisa看到Steve捧的花，眼睛直放光，“Steve——！能送给我一支吗？”

Steve对小女孩笑笑，放下自己的公文包，挂好衣服，从花束中抽出一朵开得最鲜艳的玫瑰用剪刀刮掉玫瑰枝上的刺，剪短枝条，递给Lisa。Lisa心花怒放地捧着她的玫瑰，跑进了厨房。

Brian显然对花朵没什么太大兴趣，但是Lisa有的他也想要，Steve看着犹犹豫豫站在他身旁的男孩，便又抽出一朵花，同样处理，递给了男孩。Brian也高兴起来，他准备把那朵花插在他的乐高模型上，也不管红玫瑰和消防局是不是搭配，反正它们都是红色。

Steve又看到躺在篮子里的小女儿，既然两个孩子都有了，总不能亏待自己的孩子。他直接从花束中剪下第三朵玫瑰，走过去插在Maggie的婴儿篮边上。他正逗着Maggie，听到关门的声音，James抱着超市购买的物品从外面走进来，把东西放到桌子上，从桌上抄起Steve买的玫瑰花。

那束花已经被拆得七零八落，还有一根光秃秃的枝子戳在外面。Steve尴尬地站起来，“那是……给你买的，早上对不起。”他挠挠头，“刚刚Lisa管我要一朵，所以我想……”

James表情怪异地看了Steve一眼，他看起来也不像生气，只是一脸沮丧。“对不起，Steve，是我不好。谢谢你的花。”James小声回答道，他把包裹花束的衬纸剥开，拿掉剪断的花枝，把其余的玫瑰插进花瓶里。

但James的话并没有让Steve感到放心。

晚间Steve和James外加三个孩子挤在沙发上看电视，又到了圣诞季，电视广告无一例外地播着商品折扣，James在和双胞胎讨论圣诞节，Steve抱着Maggie，靠在James的肩膀上。九点还没到，但跑了一天外勤的Steve比已经在晚餐后睡过一觉的Maggie睡得还要快。

等Steve醒过来，客厅的灯已经暗下来，只有电视无声地闪着光。Maggie趴在他胸口开心地活动着四肢，口水把他的上衣打湿了一片。而Steve自己则靠在James温暖的怀抱里，James的一只手穿过他的腋下，扶着女儿，另一只手揉着他头上的短发。

Steve动了动身体，James放开手让他坐起身，然后又靠回Steve的肩膀上。Steve不记得James什么时候这么粘着他过。

“睡醒了？”

“嗯，对不起，实在有点困。James……你这两天怎么了？”

“没什么，更年期。”James回答道。

Steve不由自主笑了起来，James会拿自己开玩笑是个好现象，“得了吧，到底怎么了？武术班出了什么事情吗？”

“没有，你不能不问了吗？”James又变得有点急躁。

Steve安抚地吻了吻James额角，“不能，James，我想知道，什么事情在烦你？如果你真对我的表现那么不满意，我已经订了周末康拉德酒店的房间……”

“Steve……”James坐直身体，看着Steve，他瘪瘪嘴，又别开视线，“我真的不是……Darcy说我只是更年期自找别扭而已，我觉得她说得没错。”

“你跟Darcy说我们……呃……的事情？”Steve觉得有点尴尬，他挑起眉毛。

“当然没有！你在想什么？”James拍了Steve的脑门一下。

“那到底怎么了？”Steve释怀地拍开James的手。Maggie在他怀里咯咯笑起来，小拳头砸在Steve胸口上，还微微有些痛。Steve把食指塞在Maggie的小手掌中，Maggie攥紧五指，直接把Steve的手指头往嘴里塞。

“嘿！别给她吃脏东西。”James把Steve的手拉开，从茶几上的小碗里取出Maggie喜欢的奶嘴，塞在婴儿嘴里。

“你别转移话题。”Steve捅了James一下。

James坐在那，好像下了好大的决心一样，慢条斯理地说道：“我可以告诉你，你不许发表评论。”

Steve用力点着头。

“我最近比较累……狂长白头发……”James小声说道。

Steve盯着James的脑袋看了半天，揉了揉他柔软的棕色头发，“哪有？”

“拔掉了！”

Steve莫名其妙地看着James，“可那又怎样？”

“马上要过年了。”

“嗯？”

“我再过一年就要过四十岁生日了……”James看着Steve眨眨眼。

Steve没忍住笑了起来，“亲爱的，你是在担心我们老了吗？”

“不是我们！是我……”

“哦天啊，我比你只小两岁。”Steve笑道。

“可是你还比较显年轻。嘿别笑了，有什么好笑的？”

Steve仍然停不下来，他快笑出眼泪了，女儿也跟着他一起咯咯笑，奶嘴从小嘴巴里掉出来，从Steve胸前滚落到地上。James连忙低头去捡，一边捡一边抱怨：“看看你们怎么搞的，还得去洗……”

Steve托着小婴儿，感受小家伙在怀里不安分地动着，James坐在他旁边，仍然一脸不爽的表情。Steve只能微笑地看着他，从没感觉像现在这样温暖过。

“你今天好像特别高兴的样子。”James看着Steve评价道。

“嗯，我还担心你又怎么了。”

“你老公马上要过四十了，这难道不是大事吗？早晚有一天，咱们会变得吸引力全无的，我肯定比你早！‘一起变老’很浪漫的前提在于‘一起’变老，我一个人……”

“好了好了，别说了，我明天一定拼命长出两根白头发来安抚你。”Steve调笑地打断James。James的担心真是完全多余的，他看起来也异常年轻，经常运动让他保持着近乎完美的身材。

James翻了个白眼，“你这个混蛋，Steve。”

“嘿！注意语言。”Steve把Maggie举到James面前。

“没事，她听不懂。”James还是接过女儿，在她的脸颊上亲了一下。Maggie抓住James的几缕头发，好似想往他头顶上爬。James连忙把婴儿抱回胸前，“天啊，我说宝贝，你嫌我光长白头发不够，还要把我拽秃吗？”

Steve又笑起来，凑过去抚摸James的后背，“听着，James，这周末，就咱们俩，我一定让你知道你的担心有多么没必要。”

Maggie发出了两声不满的哼哼，James也笑了，他低头逗了逗Maggie，说道：“宝贝，这回可真不能带你一起。”

Steve放松地叹了口气。James挑起眉毛。

Steve看着James，仍然带着笑意，“我觉得这是个好现象。”

“什么好现象？”

“我们。”Steve回答，“我们终于开始为正常的事情烦恼了。”

没有案件，没有死亡的危险，平凡的，每个人都会烦恼的家庭琐事。这对于Steve和James的经历来讲，简直是巨大的飞跃。

James想了想，点点头表示同意，“说得也是呢。”


	5. Chapter 5

“Steve，我不觉得你有资格在未经我同意的情况下教育我的孩子！”

“我觉得他们已经大到可以适当了解一些历史的年纪了，为什么不能——”

“打住，Steve。你先闭嘴听我说完，如果一个八岁大的孩子问你感恩节的历史，他们实际上想听感恩节的‘故事’！即使你编不出来关于‘火鸡’的段子，也别给我提到‘种族冲突’、‘战争’、‘屠杀’这些字眼！如果你想谈谈‘宗教自由’、‘民族平等’那随你，至少我相信以你那种讲法，孩子们没办法理解，也听不进去。双胞胎的爸爸去世到现在，他们才刚刚明白‘死’是什么概念，不需要你急着给他们灌输你自己的历史观！也许你想把Maggie培养成精通历史政治的少儿天才，但我的孩子不需要！我不想听到Brian跑来问我白人杀印第安人的事情。”

“你这完全是小题大作……”

James跪在沙发上，Maggie躺在他身旁。James一只手肘撑着沙发靠背，另一只手伸过去在小婴儿刚刚吃饱的圆肚皮上轻轻按揉。他心不在焉地看着两个金发碧眼的家伙站在客厅里，相互怒目而视：Erica虽然身高不及，但气势逼人；Steve则双手抱胸，看起来固执得像块石头。二人已经辩论了一段时间，现在Steve只是在讲着一些毫无必要的大道理，Erica则把她的两个孩子当成傻瓜。

James根本无法跟上他们谈话的节奏，只是看着两双满载怒意的蓝眼睛在面前闪啊闪，还蛮赏心悦目的，他又低头看了看房子里第三个金发碧眼的小家伙，Maggie的浅金色头发柔软地贴在她的小脑瓜上，一双蓝眼睛圆溜溜的，一眨不眨地看着他。James知道婴儿的视力范围仍然不及一米，她不一定真能看到他，但James扭头的时候，小婴儿咧嘴唉唉啊啊地笑起来，眼睛挤成半月形。James也跟着笑，他用食指轻轻点着女儿的眉心、鼻尖和左右脸颊，Maggie抬起小拳头，想要塞进嘴巴里，James握住女儿肉呼呼的小手腕，费了点功夫才把她的手从嘴边拉开。他抓起Maggie胸前的蓝色小围嘴，替她擦了擦嘴角，婴儿张开嘴巴要去咬他的手指，James笑着躲开了。现在他每天都要重复这些看似无聊的活动无数次，但James从来不感觉厌烦。

“……James你说呢！？”

被叫到名字的James猛地抬起头，根本没听清Steve和Erica想让他说什么，“啊？”四只眼睛都怒气冲冲地瞪向James，看得他有些心虚，于是他小心翼翼地开口说道，“我说时间不早了，咱们是不是应该把火鸡准备一下？”James发现两个人的视线都没从他脸上移开，而他们原先针对彼此的无形怒气好像正在慢慢向自己的方向移动，James慢慢感觉到沉默的压力。

“别这样，我觉得你们太小题大作了，你们两个都是。”James耸耸肩，“我对这件事情可没有任何意见。现在我有一种看自己大老婆和小老婆吵架的感觉，你们说我该偏向谁？”

Erica气愤地摊开手臂，“鬼才是你老婆！我去把双胞胎叫进来帮忙准备晚餐。你，你要是再敢给我提一句印第安人……”她经过Steve的时候用一根食指戳了戳Steve的胸口。

Steve目送Erica离开，转头怨恨地盯着James，“我还以为自己好歹是你明媒正娶的那个，你都不知道向着我！”

James忍不住哈哈哈大笑起来。

“难道你觉得不该教育小孩子实事求是吗？再说了，讲一点历史——”

“当然当然，在我看来你做得没什么不妥。不过再让他们多当两天小孩子也未尝不可嘛……毕竟双胞胎已经够早熟了。”

Steve眉头皱得更紧，“正因为他们懂事早才更应该——”

James只是摇摇头站起身，不等Steve说完，就把Maggie抱到Steve怀里。他在Steve脸颊上亲了一下，“看着你家闺女，我去把火鸡处理一下。别给她讲印第安人的故事，除非是冒险故事。”James朝Steve挤了挤眼睛。

“James——”Maggie的小手抓住Steve的V字领口，拼命向下拽，Steve只好低头应付女儿，James趁机溜进了厨房。

 

准备晚餐的过程算不上完全的灾难，除了Steve让双胞胎做这个，Erica便会叫双胞胎去做另一样。两个小家伙感觉到大人之间的剑拔弩张，都觉得可能是自己惹出了麻烦，所以尽量谨慎小心，走路都轻手轻脚的，好像两只容易受惊的小猫。

“James？”

James看向他身边站在板凳上洗卷心菜的小男孩儿，“嗯？”

“妈妈和Steve在做什么？”男孩儿偷偷朝厨房门口瞄了一眼，James循着他的目光看过去，两个人正在激烈争论，时不时指向隔在两人之间那把可怜兮兮的椅子。

“呃，现在他们大概在争论那把椅子应该放在桌子哪边……不过事情的起因是，Steve给你们讲的那个关于感恩节的故事，你妈妈不太喜欢。”James不在意地说道。

“但那不是个故事。”Brian接口。

James惊讶地看了男孩一眼，和总是故作老成、谈论一些“成年人”话题（比如感情问题）的Lisa相比，Brian倒是和其他同龄男孩一样更专注于他的乐高模型和游戏卡片。但他偶尔也会显示出不同寻常的理解能力，James知道失去父亲给两个孩子或多或少带来了更现实的影响。

“因为老师讲课的时候说过，历史故事和故事是两回事。”男孩一本正经地解释道。

“你们老师讲得没错。”James评价道，他看得出男孩并不完全理解自己说的话，但能把老师的讲解和现实联系到一起却难能可贵。

“我们的祖先真的忘恩负义地屠杀了很多印第安人吗？”

Brian用了别扭的成语和表达方式，James忍住笑意，“有时候人会干坏事，出于各种各样咱们没办法理解的理由。干坏事当然都是错误的，但是每件事情发生也都有它的缘由。”

“你的意思是我们的祖先有理由屠杀印第安人吗？”

“那可不是我说的，我完全没那个意思。”James强调道，他接过男孩递过来的卷心菜叶，放在砧板上切成丝。Brian继续清洗胡萝卜和土豆。

“那是什么意思？”

“坏事仍然是坏事，但解释起来很复杂……”James犹豫着如何转移话题。

“确实很复杂。”男孩严肃地点着头。

那模样仍旧让James忍俊不禁，“无论如何，我想你妈妈讨厌忘恩负义和谋杀这些字眼，咱们最好不要再重复了。”

Brian忧心忡忡地回头扫了一眼。

“不管怎么样……”James把切好的菜丝放进沙拉盆里，“Steve给你们讲那个故事的原因，是想告诉你们，咱们的记性总是不太好，不容易记住别人的好，所以才会有感恩节。一年一次提醒咱们，别忘了感谢那些帮助过自己的人。”

“那你会感谢我吗？”男孩眨着眼睛问道。

James挑起眉毛，“我猜……”

“我有帮你洗菜呀！”男孩把胡萝卜递给James。

“哈，谢谢你Brian。”James笑道，“不过你也得感谢我给你做饭嘛，还不止这一次。”

“可做饭本来就是你的工作……”

“给我自己做饭确实，但给你做饭就不算是了，永远别觉得别人为你做什么是理所当然的。”

“James你好小气。”男孩不满地说道。

James再次笑出声。“James才不小气！”刚跑进厨房的Lisa出现在弟弟身边，“生日的时候James送了我最喜欢的艾莎公主裙！”

Brian若有所思地点点头，也许他也想起了自己收到的生日礼物。

“James！我可以呆在厨房里吗？”女孩问道。

“嗯？你妈妈不需要你帮忙布置客厅吗？”

“妈妈和Steve总是吵个不停。Steve讲了个恶心的感恩节故事！”Lisa说道。

“那不是故事！是历史故事。”Brian纠正她。

“随你怎么说。”Lisa满不在乎地忽略掉弟弟，“行吗行吗？”

“好吧，如果你保证不偷吃任何东西的话。”James说道，“还有像往常一样，离烤箱远一点，烤箱很烫。”

“我保证！”女孩高兴地原地转了一圈。

 

当菜肴摆满餐桌之后，大家纷纷落座，Steve和Erica好像不再像早先那样针锋相对，但是也许他们只是单纯地厌倦了辩论。与以往不同，Maggie没有被发配到卧室去睡觉，而是躺在餐桌旁一把椅子上的婴儿篮里。既然是节日，所有家庭成员都要出席，James觉得女儿不能同桌共享佳肴、只能眼巴巴地瞧着有点可怜。但其实小家伙早已吃饱喝足，而且她根本看不到桌面。

“好啦，至少今天让我们感谢一下上帝。”James端起自己的酒杯，Brian早已经抱着自己的橙汁喝了好几口，“作为一家之主，我来说点祝酒词？”James边说边笑着瞟了Steve一眼，Steve故意冷哼了一声，却没忍住弯起嘴角。James挑起眉毛，“不然你说？”他用胳膊肘顶了顶Steve，Steve用手示意James继续，做了个“一家之主”的口型。

James又笑了笑才说道：“去年我们也在一起过感恩节，那时候我们才刚刚认识不久，大家还很陌生。这一年发生了许多事，让我们真正变成了一家人。所以我想特别感谢在座的每一位……特别是帮忙洗菜的Brian和帮忙拌色拉的Lisa。”两个孩子开心地笑起来，James继续说道，“当然我和Steve还有Maggie，我们必须感谢Erica，你让我们这辈子最大的愿望以最美好的方式变成现实。”

Erica的表情变得柔和，她微笑着放下手中的饮料，伸手揉了揉男孩的头发，才扭头看向Steve和James，“我想所有这些都是你们应得的。而且我也必须感谢你们……我在……有一段时间感觉非常无助，”Erica至今也不愿意在孩子们面前正面提及丈夫的离世，“我不知道如果没有你们在的话我如何带着两个小家伙渡过难关，我真心觉得幸运。Steve，我为今天的事情感到抱歉……我想我总是对他们保护过度。”

“我想孩子们比我们更有韧性，他们总会没事的。”Steve看了一眼双胞胎，又看了一眼Maggie，对着大家举高酒杯。

玻璃杯碰出清脆的响声。

 

晚餐结束之后Steve和James一起收拾餐厅和厨房，James忙完手上的工作，看到Steve正站在客厅里看着黑漆漆的窗外。James走过去站在他身边，将一只手掌贴在Steve的后背上，轻轻地上下摩挲。Steve抬起手臂环过James的肩头，微微低头亲吻James的太阳穴，简短而温柔，两人安静地在客厅中站了一会儿。

“其实我现在每天都感谢上帝。”Steve突然打破了沉默，“我甚至不信上帝……”

“我猜我们已经相互感谢过太多次，现在只剩下上帝可以谢了，不是上帝就是地球上每一个其他的陌生人。”

Steve轻轻笑起来。

“这已经好得不能再好了。”James评价道，虽然只是简短一句，但却包含太多感情。

Steve却轻轻摇了摇头，“可以更好的，James，当我们的女儿长成一个品格优秀的漂亮姑娘，当她找到自己心爱的男孩，当她的孩子出世，一切都会变得更好……”

James把脑袋掖在Steve的肩窝里，这个男人对他的魔力永远都不会消失，他的一句话就能让James重新坠入爱河。他等待自己喉中的哽咽慢慢退去，才开口说道：“或者我们也可以再生一个……或者再养一个。”

Steve呵呵笑起来，“你是一家之主，你说了算。”


End file.
